


Slaphappy

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Genius 348.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slaphappy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Genius 348.

_**[Fic] Slaphappy | Prince of Tennis, Rikkai. G.**_  
Title: Slaphappy  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Yanagi and Kirihara  
Rating: G  
Length: 271 words  
Note: Spoilers for Genius 348.

"Is he really....?" Kirihara asked, leaning up to hiss into Yanagi-senpai's ear. "I mean..."

"Hmm," Renji murmured, tipping his head to the side and lifting his eyebrows. It was his amused look, Kirihara thought, though most people would be hard-pressed to pick out any trace of amusement in Yanagi Renji's expression. It was just something you saw, Akaya thought, once you'd watched long enough.

"Genichirou is very strict," Renji continued after a momentary pause. "Especially with himself."

"No, really?" Sarcasm dripped from Kirihara's voice as he pushed curly bangs out of his eyes. He probably held the record for most smacks from fukubuchou, he thought as Jackal gingerly slapped Sanada across the cheek. "That was a baby slap," he said with derision, and then grinned when Sanada said the same thing. "so he wants us to slap him hard?" he added as Niou's hand cracked across Sanada's face.

"Apparently so," Renji said, and he turned his head, his eyelashes lifting slightly as Akaya snickered - giggled practically - and rubbed his hands together. "Akaya?" he inquired, and Kirihara whipped his head around and grinned wildly, the way he did when there was a new game at the arcade or he discovered that his newest opponent wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara said as Sanada called his name. "This is going to be so much fun."

You could hear Kirihara's slap all the way across the court, Renji mused. That one, he thought, his lips curving into a faint smile, was definitely going to leave a mark.


End file.
